Dormitoryo
by Sa ex-con
Summary: Buhay sa dorm nila Shika & Ino..Mga iniisip ni Shika para mahalin naman siya kahit konti n Ino..at ang pgbabalewala ni Ino kay Shika...ShikaIno...xempre.
1. Parang ayoko na yata

Ni-reupload q n...nadelete ksi...me mga pgbbgo...Sbi nla mukha raw comedy...? At nga pla, mei pgka-walangya c Ino dito a...Ganyan tlga...pphirapan ntin c Shika...O cge...Un lng...Ja!

* * *

Chapter 1  
Parang Ayoko Na Yata  
-Sa-chan  
(Hango mula sa isang kanta ng Parokya ni Edgar, Parang Ayoko Na Yata.)

Naubos na ang barya  
Sa kakayosi at kababasa  
Ng magasin mong nakahilata  
Dyan sa sala-

Tinignan ni Shika ang lalagyan niya ng mga barya at nahalata niyang bigla na lahat ng mga Jose Rizal na nakalagay doon, pati na rinsi pareng Andres ay biglang nangawala at pumunta na nga, as expected, sa kawalan.

Nagbuntonghininga ang binatilyo at tinuloy ang pagaayos ng mga magasin na nakakalat sa sahig ng kanilang dormitoryo.

Tama.

Kanilang dormitoryo.

Dormitoryo nilang dalawa ni Ino.

At sa biglang pagkaisip sa dalaga, bigla rin niyang naalala ang sinabi ni Ino nung pagsabihan niyang itigil na ang paninigarilyo at pagsasayang ng pera sa mga bagay na sa susunod na dalawang buwan ay nagsisimula nang mangolekta ng dumi at panirahan ng mga gagamba.

"Shika, kailangan pa bang imemorize yan ? Bisyo na 'to!"

Maliban pa ito sa lingo-linngong pagshoshopping sa SM para bumili ng bagong blusa, pantalon, palda, kamiseta at sari-saring damit na hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit kailangang linggo-linggo dapat ay may bago. At kung iisipin, siya ay mayroon lamang 3 pantalon, 3 poloshirt, 3 pares ng medyas, isang kwintas na pang-lalaki at isang pares ng rubber shoes.

At sa sobrang pagod ng kaiimis buong araw, napaupo siya, kumuha ng isang magasin na may halong kalibugan at saka nagbasa…

Maggagabi na pala  
Di ba't sinabi mong ala-una?  
Mabuti nalang mabagal akong magbasa  
Dumating ka na sana-

Nang matapos si Shika, para siyang isang asong naiinitan. At bigla siyang napatingin sa orasan na ang sinasabing oras ay ala-sais y media. Lahat ng libog ay biglang nawala sa kanyang sistema at naalala ang pangako ni Ino na makakauwi dapat siya ng ala-una. 'Mabuti nalang at maganda itong binabasa ko at medyo natagalan ako…langhiyang 'to.' Sinabi ni Shika sa sarili at kinuha ang kanyang cellphone. 'Nsan k n b?h? Tangna, dalian m.' at iyon nga ang kanyang mensahe bago niya ito sinend kay Ino.

Bakit di ka man lang nagbilin  
Na may balak ka palang biglang magice-skating  
Kung di ka pa tinawagan  
Maiisip mo kaya na ako'y-

Nagreply naman ang Ino-til at ang sinabi ay, 'Ngiiskating.Sndli nlng Shika, ok?Nnjn n.' Muntik na itapon ni Shika ang kanyang cellphone habang sinasabi, "Linshak na babae 'to!"

Di bale na  
Nakakasawa din pala  
Kapag paulit ulit ang buhos ng galit-

Ngunit nagpigil si Shika. Ang rason? Una, mahal ung cellphone, bagong modelo pa. Pangalawa, sayang kung may nakasambot ng cel niya dahil siswertehen yung taong yon. Pangatlo, baka naman likas na ginagago siya ni Ino ngayon dahil hindi niya pinakopya si Ino sa Math exam nila nung isang araw…Pero, hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon e…lagi nalang siyang ginagago ni Ino sa simula't simula pa…

Parang ayoko na yata  
Nakakasawa din pala ang iyong mukha  
At kung may balak ka pang ulitin sa akin yon  
May ibubulong ako sa iyo  
"Putangina mo…"-

Napaupo si Shika sa isang upuang gawa sa rattan. 'Hay, sus…' inisip niya. Bad trip talaga siya ngayon. Nagimis siya ng dormitoryo nila habang ayun, si Ino, na siyang dalaga, ay naglalagalag kung saang lupalop. Dapat magpasa na si Shika sa korte ng batas na ang mga babae ang maglilinis habang sila, ang mga lalaki, ang maglalakwatsa…ngunit hindi niya iyon magagawa. Hindi niya matiis si Ino. Hindi niya kayang makita si Ino na napapagod, nalulungkot, umiiyak…

Bakit siya masyadong bad trip, e paglilinis lang yon? Hindi LANG pag-iimis yon pagdating kay Shika Pag-iimis yon at iyon ang pinakamarami niyang nagawa sa tanang buhay niya.

Bakit di niya kayang tiisin si Ino? Iyan ang hindi niya kailanman masagot sa I.Q. niyang 300. Kahit na sawang sawa na siya sa pagmumukha ni Ino na mukhang mabait pero hindi naman, hindi niya kayang pagalitan o kahit man lang magsalita ng masama, harap man o likod ng dalaga.

At ngayon, mas nagagalit siya dahil parang winawalang-bahala siya ni Ino. At kahit naman pagsabihan niya si Ino, wala rin. Dahil gagawin at gagawin din yan ni Ino. Parang isang ningas kugon ang ugali, ba ! Bigalang tumayo si Shika at bigla nalang sumigaw sa sobrang pagkapagod. Pagkapagod magalit.

"PUTANGINA MO! "

Bakit nagtiyatiyaga sa iyo?  
Andami dami mong reklamo  
Parang ayoko nang magsalita  
Parang ayoko na yata-

Mula sa kabilang dormitoryo, nakita niyang napatingin sa kanya si Tenten na noon ay nagaaral habang nakaupo sa bintana. Pati na rin si Neji at si Lee na nagaaway sa baba.

"Putangina mo rin! " sigaw ng babae, sabay sinamahan ng isang masamang simbolo sa pamamagitan ng kamay. Natawa si Lee at kinuhang pagkakataon iyon ni Neji para suntukin si Lee sa panga. At tuloy sa pagaaway ang dalawa.

Napabuntong hininga si Shika. Bakit nga ba lumipat si Chouji sa ibang iskwelahan ? Hindi niya alam. Hindi rin niya alam kung bakit tinitiis niyang tumira kasama ang isang luka-luka at kalahati na pwede naman siyang lumpiat sa kabilang dormitoryo kasama sila Neji, Tenten at Lee na ang nagbabantay sa kanila ay si Sir Gai. Ayaw lang niya talagang pagsalitaan si Ino ng masama…

Andaming dapat sabihin  
Alam ko na kung anong gagawin  
Akala mo siguro na hindi ko kaya-

Alam ni Shika na sobrang dami nang atraso ni Ino sa kanya. Alam rin niyang maraming mura ang gustong pumiglas mula sa kanya. At mas lalo pa niyang alam kung ano ang gagawin upang umalis nang tuluyan at gumawa ng scandalo bago mawala sa dormitoryo. At siguro akala ni Ino na hindi niya kayang gawin ang kahit alin doon…

At nang ika'y dumating  
Mula sa iyong pag-iiceskating  
Wala akong nasabi kundi  
"Napagod ka ba? Kumain ka muna."-

At sa wakas ay dumating si Ino, at nakatawa pa ang bruha. Halos kumulo ang dugo ni Shika ngunit ng bumati si Ino ng "Ang saya ko ngayon, Shika…", sabay ngiti na parang si Shika lang ang kanyang minamahal, kinain nalang ni Shika ang mga mararahas na salita at ang sinabi nalang ay, "Napagod ka ba? Kumain ka muna…"

Pagkat di ko kayang magalit  
'Pag nakikita kita tumatamis ang pait  
Laging pinipilit  
Na magsungit ngunit  
Di bale na-

Habang nilalapag ni Ino ang kanyang mga gamit at nagsusuklay, pinipilit ni Shika na magalit at itulak si Ino sa bintana. Ngunit nung lumingon si Ino at ngumiti sa kanya, nawala nang tuluyan ang kanyang inis at sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili, "Di bale na…"

Napapatawd na kita  
Hindi na magagalit  
Huwag lang maulit-

At napatawad na nga ni Shika si Ino. Tulad ng dati. Wala na yung kanyang galit at nagbuntong hininga. 'Sana nga ay di na maulit itong ginagawa mo kundi magaala basang-sisiw ka kapag nagalit ako…'

At nung tayo'y kakain na  
Biglang sinabi mong may lakad pang iba  
At kahit, gusto sana kitang awayin na  
Sinabi ko, "Bahala ka, basta't mag-ingat ka…"-

"No ulam?" tanong ni Ino

"Tuyo." Ang sagot ni Shika.

Kumunot ang noo ni Ino at sabay bunghalit, "Shika…ILANG BESES KO BANG SASABIHIN SA IYO NA HUWAG KA NANG MAGLUTO NG TUYO! SA ARAW-ARAW NA GINAWA NG DIYOS, TUYO ANG ULAM NATIN!" Kinamot ni Shika ang ulo niya at napagisip-isip, 'Eh kung di ka bumubili ng mga bisyo mo e di sana araw-araw meron tayong lechong manok…'

Binayaan na ni Shika na magreklamo si Ino dahil yun lang naman yata ang kaya niyang gawin…pero, biglang sinabi ni Ino na may lakad pa nga pala ni Sakura sa SM.

Tumaas nanaman ang dugo ni Shika. Angsarap minsan batukan tong si Ino. Di naman yata ganoon katanga si Shika. Sarado na ang SM ngayong oras na 'to at hindi ba't kagagaling niya lang doon ? Siguro nga'y ganoon na lang siya kay Ino at nagsisinungaling na ito sa kanya. Huminga ng malalim si Shika at baka magdilim ang kanyang paningin at may gawin pa siyang kung ano kay Ino. Ngunit tinaas na lamang niya ang kanyang mga balikat sabay sabing, "Sige ikaw, bahala ka, basta't mag-ingat ka…"

Bakit nagtiya-tiyaga sa iyo?  
Andami dami mong reklamo  
Parang ayoko nang magsalita  
Parang ayoko na yata-

'Langhiyang babae 'to…ang kapal ng mukha!' sinabi ni Shika sa sarili habang kumuha si Ino ng allowance niya sa kanyang kabinet at saka nagsuot ng kanyang sapatos at lalakad na. 'At may sasabihin pa kung bakit walang pera…shit talaga…Ayoko na. Basta babae, sira ulo at asahang lagi iyang luka-luka.' Sinabi ni Shika sa sarili niya habang hinahanda ni Ino ang pitaka niya pati na ang kanyang pabango, inispray na rin…Alam niyo na. Mga sari-saring ritwal.

Parang ayoko na yata  
Ngunit wala na rin akong magagawa  
Marahil, sobrang alam mong di ko kayang mawala ka  
Swerte ka't mahal kita, malas talaga…(sipol)-

Lumabas na si Ino sa pinto at nagpangakong bibili ng makakain. Tumango nalang si Shika ngunit alam niya na tuyo parin ang ulam nila ngayon. Ayaw na nga niya talaga pero wala siyang magawa. Napaibig siya kay Ino nang hindi sinasadya. At hindi rin naman niya gustong mangyari ito sa kanya. Ang umibig sa isang babae ng higit pa sakanyang buhay. Na lahat ay titiisin mo, kahit siya pa, dahil lamang sa pag-ibig…

Siguro nga, kahit hindi aminin ni Shika na mahal talaga niya si Ino, sa pagtagal ng panahon ay hindi na rin niya ito matatago. Walang sikreto ang hindi nabubunyag…ngunit may mga pag-ibig na hindi naibabalik.

Haay…ang pag-ibig ang nagpapahirap sa tao. Ngunit gusto pa rin ng tao na umibig. Kahit ano pa man ang kapalit. Kahit ang sariling buhay at katinuan…

120904  
ddmmyy


	2. Hihintayin pa ba kita?

May pagka-ikli ang chapter na 2...Di kasi inspired ng kanta.Inspired kasi 'to ng quote na "If you realize that I'm not the one you love, andhe's the one who will love you more than I do, don't worry, I'd wait and if you ever come back, I'll just say, 'Huwag kang magalala, mahal na mahal pa rin kita...'"

* * *

Chapter 2  
Hihintayin pa ba kita?  
-Sa-chan

'…_Isang araw, maraming taon na ang lumipas pagkatapos magpakasal ni Maria kay Pedro, nakatayo si Don Juan sa balkonahe ng kanyang mansyon. Milyunaryo na siya ngayon. At wala pa ring asawa. Minsan nga e napagbintangan siyang isang bakla. Pero hindi niya pinansin yon. Marami nang bagay na kinailangan niyang isara ang kanyang pandinig. At dahil don, malayo na ang kanyang narrating mula sa isang magsasaka hanggang sa isang executive. Pero parang may kulang pa rin…_

_Palubog na ang araw…at tuwing lulubog ang araw, sa hindi maipaliwanag na rason, ay naiisip niya si Maria. At, sabihin niyo nang baliw siya, pero kahit papano, hinihintay niyang bumalik sa kanya si Maria. Napatingin siya sapalubog na araw. At may nakita siyang kakaiba. Dali-dali siyang lumabas at sinalubong ang isang babae._

"_M…Maria?"_

"_Oo, Juan, ako nga…"_

_Si Maria nga. Tumanda na rin siya. Nakikita na ito sa mga linya sa kanyang mukha. Pero kahit medyo mahina na ang tinig niya, yun par in ang boses na naaalala ni Juan. At ang isang bagay na napansin niya agad, ay kahit anong ibato g panahon kay Maria, ang ganda ganda par in niya._

_May bahid ng kalungkutan ang boses ng babae. Ngunit hindi iyon napansin ni Juan. MAsyadong maraming emosyon ang gustong magpumiglas. Gusto niyang magalit. Pero hindi niya magawa. At nang hindi siya nagsalita muli, saka nagsalita si Maria._

"_Juan…alam kong nagkamali ako…at matatanggap ko rin na ayaw mo na kong makita---"_

_Pero bigla siyang niyakap ni Juan. Na parang walang nangyari at hindi siya kailanman nagpakasal kay Pedro. Parang bumalik ang mga panahong maligaya sila at malaya. Ang mga araw ng panliligaw at mga matatamis na sandali. Kahit anong galit ni Don Juan, hindi niya ito nilabas dahil nanalo p arin ang kanyang walang-kamatayang pag-ibig kay Maria._

"_Huwag kang mag-alala…mahal na mahal pa rin kita…"_

* * *

"Kalokohan…"

Sinara ni Shika ang Liwayway magazine. Sabay tinapon ito sa bintana. Narinig niyang tinamaan nito si Rock Lee sa ulo.

Wala nanaman si Ino. Pumunta yata sa dorm nila Sakura. Siguro, yayayain itong mag-mall. At kasabay na noon ang pagsilay niya kay Sasuke…

Samantalang siya, eto, inaantay nanaman ang bruha.

Pero teka, bakit nga ba niya tinapon ang Liwayway magazine?

Kasi nagalit siya kay Don Juan. Napakatanga naman nito at inintay pa si Maria pagkatapos ng ano? 10 years? E Diyos ko, baka kung ginaya niya iyon, baka mamuti na ang mata niya't lahat, hindi pa siya binabalikan ni Ino…no offense, mga miyembero ng Hyuuga clan. Idiomatic expression lang iyon.

Ok. Back to the topic.

Ano siya, hilo? E ni hindi pa nga siya pinapansin ni Ino e.

Okay lang naman na kahit isang araw, magkunwari si Ino na mahal niya si Shika. At yun lang. Masyado ba iyong marami para hingiin ?

Hiniling na ni Shika na sana, hindi na lang siya dapat mag-intay.

Kasi dati pa, inaantay na niya palagi si Ino.

…tumira sa chess…pag-uwi sa skwela…matapos kumain…matapos magsagot ng exam…pagpunta sa unibersidad…maligo…kahit pa ba simpleng pagtingin man lang ?

Ayaw na niya. Hindi siya tanga. Bahala na si Ino.

Tumunog ang orasan. Ala-sais na pala.

Magluluto pa siya. Pero wala pa yung magtutuyo.

Naupo muna siya. Narinig niya si Rock Lee na sinusumpang gagayahin niya si Don Juan.

Eto pa ang isang ugok at kalahati. Gagayahin pa siya dati.

Wala rin namang mapapala. Walang mangyayari.

Pero teka lang ha…nakakahalata na ang binatilyo. Si Lee ay may gusto kay Sakura na may gusto kay Sauke. Ganon din naman si Naruto. Pero sa kaso ni Naruto, mas bagay pa sa kanya si Hinata. At siya. May 'nararamdaman kay Ino, na may gusto rin kay Sasuke. Halos lahat ng babae sa Konoha St. ay may gusto kay Uchiha, Sasuke. Wala nang kailangang sabihin. Wala nang isip-isip kung sino ang aatake sa kanya 'pag sinabi niya ito ng malakas.

Kailangan na talagang mamatay si Sasuke.

Ano nga ba ang meron kay Sasuke na wala sa kanya?

Bakit, meron din naman siyang (censored) a. Matalino naman siya. Sabi naman ng nanay niya, guwapo siya. Ano pa ba ang kailangan ni Ino.

Swerte na nga si Ino sa kanya. Meron na siyang all-around katulong. Naglalaba, namamalantsa, nagsasamsam, nagsasampay, nagtitiklop, nagluluto, naghuhugas ng pinggan, nanghuhuli ng lamok, nagwawalis, nagpupunas, nagiimis, nagdidilig, nagbabantay ng bahay…at walang bayad!

E kung si Sasuke pa yon, ay naku, siya pa ang aalilain.

Siguro ganyan talaga si Ino. Kung ano ang meron siya, hindi niya pinapansin. Kung sino naman ang wala siya, yon ang hinahanap.

Di niya talaga maintindihan yang si Ino.

Hindi na rin niya siguro iintindihin.

Ayan na pala yung magtutuyo.

Bumaba siya. Aba, at bibili rin pala si Lee

Magluluto na siya.

May telenovela pa kasi mamaya.

300405  
23:20


End file.
